Lunar The (Space/moon) Echinda
The protector of the Lunar Eclipse Master emerald and the unknown emeralds. Lunar The (Space/Moon) Echinda Info *Name: Lunar *Age: Looks about 17 *Species: Echinda(Space/Moon) *Gender: Male *Powers: He doesn't have powers, or so he believes. (He can change the setting of the moon, but only a small amount of time. And he can't set it backwards, but he can slow it down.) *Weakness: Pretty much being far from his tribe area is his weakness. Which keeps my from going to his full powers. (I will do notes of the Tribe of Lunar moons) *Alignment: Lawful good Personality Lunar seems very clam, but he has no knowledge of anything about his past but his name and race. In fact, he is still searching for answers about himself, but when it comes to others he is willing to help those that seem to need help or fight along side those that earn such thing. Other *His eyes aren't the same(As in their not both yellow, that kind of thing) *He has no knowledge of his tribe when he crashed into mobius(Meaning he suffers from memory lost.) *The Lunar Eclipse Master Emerald only speaks to Lunar. *He used to not be white, but a light shade of yellow. However, when he became the protector of the Lunar Eclipse, the lighter shade of yellow in his fur change white (As if he became older.) Likes and Dislikes *He likes to stay out all night, watching the moon and stars *He rather be alone, but doesn't mind other people coming over to talk to him *He likes the island in the middle of the ocean, which is where his tribe used to be (When they didn't have lots of knowledge about machines and stuff) *He doesn't like being point at as if he is extremely old. *He hates being bother when he wants to sleep. *He doesn't like being flirted with an lest he doesn't notice. Backstory *Lunar was crashed into the surface of Mobius. He was in a coma for about six months; which the doctors believed he wouldn't have made it. But, on one of the full moons, he started to wake up in the hospital bed with the moon's rays shining on him. After that, he heard a loud bang, as if something solid hit the ground in an unknown speed. He ran out of the hospital room, I.V's ripping off of him as he ran. Once he gotten outside, he saw a black master emerald, with hints of gold. He called it the Lunar Eclipse Master emerald, and before he knew it. Lights suddenly disappear through the night sky like shooting stars. From there, Lunar didn't understand anything about the world, which his tribe came from. And, he stood out more than any echinda before. He doesn't remember anything about his past when he crashed into Mobius. All he remember is waking up in the hospital, which was the only thing he remember beside the Lunar Eclipse fallen and what the strange lights were that disappear in the night sky. *This fully white echinda, with some edges of black and streaks of yellow on his dreadlocks, protects the Master emerald known as Lunar Eclipse. He was chosen, but he doesn't remember what he did in his past life... However, he doesn't seem to care much about knowing the past, but knowing what he will do for the Future. At this moment, all the echinda sees in his future is protecting the black gem with highlights of yellow. Story of Lunar in the past *Lunar used to be like his brotherly echindas, a warrior for the huge tribe that travels through space. He was in one of the spaceships when one of the priestess(Female echinda) shown him his path of future. He was meant to protect the Lunar Eclipse master emerald, which had form up on one of the planets with two moons on a true lunar eclipse. Lunar didn't fully understood this and what the meaning was. But, he accepted his fate of his future. About 200 years pass, and he was 217 years old. The spaceship he was on was by passing Mobius before a comet hit the ship, crushing into it. The forced of the impact made it to where everyone on the ship, and pieces of ship, send across the space. Lunar was only lucky, with the Lunar Eclipse Master emerald, to crash land on Mobius. Info of the Space/moon Echindas *Most have yellow fur, only chosen ones had white fur. And even then, they started off with a very faint yellow. These echindas are normally fully yellow with white or black markings. Their eyes are either range between white and black to gold or even blue. *Most Space/moon echindas don't have, what Lunar has. Which is two different color eyes together. They mostly have two yellow eyes and so on. In Lunar's case, it's because he is intrusted to protect the Lunar Eclipse Master Emerald - a sign that he is the servant of the lunar gods in the tribe of two lunar moons' idea. *Space/moon echindas are not normally on mobius, as they are in space on spaceships and on other planets- if not on moons(Highly unlikely, but a thought). Lunar is so far the only one of his kind on mobius. *Space/moon echindas live longer than most mobians. They can live up at lest 1,340 years to the most of 3,890,450 years before they die of old age. But, they lived at lest 200 years to 400 years before dieing in battle. Friends * Rivals *None Family *He doesn't remember... in either realms Love interest * Relationships with characters * Theme songs Quotes "I knowledge the fact you want to fight..." ~ When someone want to fight him. "I see the odds are in my favor" ~ When he wins "I don't think I fully understand..." ~ When he can understand something/confuse "I am Lunar, the echinda of the space and moon..." ~How he sometimes introduce himself. "I... Believe I need... To get stronger..." ~ When he losses Pictures of Lunar Info on the Tribe of Lunar moons *The Tribes of Lunar moons lived on a lonely island in the middle of an ocean (Not where G.U.N's base was in Sonic Adventure 2). They used to be like any other tribe/clan on the planet. However, they were believers of the moon. Legend told that when a lunar eclipse appear, that the tribes of Lunar moons were blessed with knowledge about space ships. Of course, it was a folk tale, but the tribes started to become more interested about making airplanes, Rockets and even spaceships. On one of those lunar eclipses, they made a spaceship that could hold everyone on the island (since the island wasn't all that big). *The lay out on the island was first, just a normal island. However, they started building cities over the waters near the island. So, they became a huge tribe, but not big enough to make even bigger cities... *The Spaceship was it's first kind before mobius became what it is today. The tribes of Lunar moons gotten on the spaceship, and left the planet- to never be heard of again... *Females of the tribes are known as priestess and the males of the tribes are either warriors or the chief of the clan. Females are most cared for, and even worship as the moon gods gift to their tribe. They respect their females in an almost goddess aura, and their very protect of their females as well.